Melody Ranch
by AWriterThatCan'tSpell
Summary: In the wake of his death, Ash's father has left her his old farm. She decides to take it over, and the klutz has no idea what she's getting into! Rated T
1. Cement City

It was cold, too cold for me anyway.

Cement City was notorious for its bitter winters, harsh summers, and little rain fall. No plants could grow here, let alone survive. Which is why it didn't come to anyone's surprise that the city was completely covered in concrete and metal.

I shivered in my thin, olive green jacket and I pulled my black scarf tighter around me before shoving my freezing hands back into my jean pockets. I was on the side walk, staring at the one plant that could survive the harsh enviroment that this city had the offer. Practically the tallest oak tree you could imagine, drawfing the icy buildings around it, was bare of all its leaves.

No body could tell but me, the tree had died. It died as soon as all its leaves had blown away, it was sick. Lack of water most likely. And by the time spring would come, other people would notice the large corspe, and cut it down.

I wanted to cry, the only shred of proof that this town was once _healthy_. Gone.

The wind stung my face and woke me from my daydream. I let my hand fall from the dead bark. It was only getting later, and later meant colder. I had to move.

My apartment was not far from here, and you could see the branches of the tree from my room on the 15th story, all I had to do was go down the nearby alley way to the back door of the building and I would be inside.

I slipped by the tree and squeezed into the alley. It was dark and damp, but that was how it normally looked. Why am I having a bad feeling about it today of all days?

I rubbed my frozen ears under my short, spikey, orange hair and continued down to the far side towards the door.

Half way down, I heard a trashcan hit the wall behind me. I jerked around to see a shaded figure, no doubt a tall male, at the opening. Blocking what was left of the space that the tree didn't block.

The only way out of the alley way.

"Hey there _girlie..._" He wheezed, his eyes seemed wild and reckless, like he had nothing left to lose.

I froze, staring at the knife gleaming in his right hand, "I think you got something for me, don'tcha...?"

He edged closer, and I bolted for the door. Not fast enough.

I felt an arm knock me so hard into the wall, I saw stars. A hand quickly covered my mouth and the other dug into my coat pockets.

"Keep your mouth shut and do everything I tell you, and I won't be needing this here knife, got it?"

The stars faded and I noticed he had me pinned to the wall, a few inches off the ground as he searched me for cash.

Without thinking, I kneed him.

I heard him gasp, then the sharpest, most painful ache erupted in my side. The flesh twisted, and something slid out slowly.

I gripped my side, my eyes wide with terror as I stared at his bloody knife.

"No..._Please, no..._"

"S-shut up!" The obviously shaken mugger struck my cheek so hard, When I hit the ground my glasses snapped in two and fell aways off.

I coughed up what felt like a pint of blood, He flipped me over and looked through my jean pockets. He cursed softly when all he found was pocket lint.

_I'm dirt poor. This guy is a joke, what made me look rich?_ I gave a small chuckle, thinking it might be my last.

"You laughin' at me?" He stood up and stomped my stomach, "Laugh at _that!_"

I was so numb, I didn't feel a thing. I watched him run out of the alley in a daze.

I tried to get on my feet and call for help, but I could only make it to my knees. My face, my hands, the ground around me, everything seemed covered in blood. My blood. Too much of my blood.

_In a few minutes, I'll be dead._

I shivered and tears weld in my eyes, "... _B-but I don't want to d-die..."_

"_Then you won't have too.._"

My head rolled foreward, and in my extremely blurry sight I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Her hair was a deep green, and in a whip-like braid. She wore some kind of blueish-green dress, and my poor eye sight wouldn't allow me to see her eyes, but I was sure that they were priecing into the soul I was quickly losing to an untimely death.

"_You can not die just yet. For your the one who will save the farm."_

/ ***************** *** * * * *

My head snapped foreward, drenched in a cold sweat. Gasping for breath, I gazed around and saw I was in my small apartment, on the couch. I pulled the dusty, old quilt off me and swung my legs over the side.

"Ash!" My mother screamed, getting up from the broken armchair and hugging me in a vice grip, a hug that should have caused my stab wound great stress, but the only thing that hurt was my cheek.

Once she let go, she ranted, "I was so worried! Someone found you on the ground, shivering and shaking and, Oh god, I was so scared I was going to lose you! But the doctor said that you only had a busted cheek, I'm so glad your ok!"

My eyes finally came to focus, "But what about my stab wound...?"

"Stab wound? Honey, the doctor examined you all over, you didn't have a stab wound."

"W-what?" I lifted my black T-shirt up to see.

No stab wound, no blood, just a scar.

"Ash... What happened there?"

_Author's_Note_

... What? I said I liked Harvest Moon...

I have always wondered what it would be like if I was in a HM game, ever since my cousins first brought over their Harvest Moon 64 game and left it. I'm writing a story about it, Ash is me, and my real name. (You'd know this if you've read my profile)

And just to let you guys know early on, I'm using the Wonderful Life/ DS Cute verison, using both aspects of the game to liven up some future chapters.


	2. A Letter

So I didn't have an explaination for the scar, nor did I say that some tribal princess saved my life with healing powers. I barely knew what happened myself.

I was mugged, and something happened that saved my life, I was alive, I didn't even want to press charges on the guy who mugged me. (Not that they ever found him, but still.)

I was happy to still be breathing.

But the topic of me being attacked didn't stay in the air I was so thankful for for so long, instead the subject changed to a rather unexpected topic.

"What about my father?" I asked, rubbing the bandage that protected my stitches on the cheek. It was about a week later, and I was beginning to get restless from being inside all the time. My mom kept me inside, and even made me quit my job because of it.

"I just got this letter yesterday, from his old friend. Taka- something." She said while brushing her long, curly red hair. She set down the brush and sighed annoyed.

It was no secret to me that mom was not proud of my father choosing the farm life over the city. She had wanted to move, but he wouldn't budge. Not long after that, she filed for divorce. I had stayed behind until I needed to start school. Dad was willing to home school me, but mom wouldn't allow it.

As soon as September started, she had me enrolled in Cement City Elementary. And that was the last time I saw my father.

"Anyway, it says that he has passed away, "She paused for a second, her yellow eyes deepened, "... And he wanted you to have the farm."

My jaw dropped, "How?"

"Old age, I'm guessing. It doesn't say..."

It felt like when the mugger had socked me in the face, only this time it was in the stomach. I loved my dad, but for the fact that I never got to really know him... I just didn't know how to feel. I was sad, of course, for him and the ranch.

But to be able to go back to the farm?

"Of course your not going."

"Huh?"

"Like I'd let you live so far away." She crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trashbin, "Besides, farms are dirty." She turned back to face me on the couch.

But I wasn't on the couch.

I was digging in the trash bin, and the straightening out the letter so I can have a look.

_Dear Samatha,_

_I know you propably don't remember me, and hell, if you do, I bet you don't like me so much being that I worked with your Ex on the farm. But I'm not here to win you over, I'm writing to explain the wishes of your late ex-husband._

_I'm not sure if you knew of his passing, but if you have any sadness from this news, I'm sorry you have to learn this way._

_Anyway, the one thing that Bill had made clear in his will was that he wanted Ash to be a farmer. And he has left most of the farm to her._

_I am not saying that she should make such a drastic change in her life, and move down here on the whims of her father, it is completely up to her. But I must stress the fact that the farm is in very poor shape, and I could use the help._

_The farm is still in Forget-me-Not Valley, just in case you've forgotten._

_Need answer soon._

_-Takakura_

I barely remembered my father, let alone this Takakura he worked with.

But these offer... Well, lets just say I would have taken any ticket out of Cement City anyway. I noticed there was a map of the valley taped to the back of the letter, and I couldn't help but to smirk when I looked it over.

"I'm going."

_Author's_Note_

Yep, I'm going, and thats that.


	3. The Journey Home

Convincing my mother that I could handle the farm was hard. She kept saying things like, "What about your life here?" In which it I would say that now that I had no job, I had no life. I never could make friends that well, and now that everyone has moved off to bigger and better things, I was alone.

Then she said "What about me?" I said that I would always be her little girl, even if 19 going on 20 meant I was an adult and she didn't have any say in the matter if I went or not. And when all your life you've been living in a tiny apartment with no one but your overwhelming mother, you'd want some space too.

When she finally accepted the fact that I really wanted to take up the farm, she let me plan my trip and write back. (Thank god, thinking about sneaking away under her nose sounded mean.)

_Dear Takakura,_

_I'm in._

_-Ash_

The other hard part was actually getting down to Forget-me-Not Valley. I didn't want to have to make two trips, being that I was already taking two plane rides and three buses just to reach the town next the the valley. So I bought and packed the biggest suitcase you have ever seen, and filled it with my books, some clothes, and 5 pillows. Then I filled my old duffel bag with my other stuff that I would need/want.

All the way to Forget-me-Not Valley, I kept thinking about the farm and what it would be like. Were there still animals? How was Daylight doing? Would I have neighbors? How long would I be living here in the first place?

Would this change me? My whole life, the closest thing I've had to even a pet was a cactus (named Sid, and currently sticking out of the side pocket of my duffel bag), let alone live stock. I knew I was going to be working harder to provide for the farm, and restore it to its former glory, and I was willing to sweat blood if it meant I could stay in a rent-free place.

I had started for the valley at alittle passed 4 A.M, and each flight toke 6 hours. Then the bus rides were between 3 or 4 hours. By the time I got there, it was 2 in the morning. I wasn't even tired though, I was wired for the night.

It was a good thing he gave me that map, being lost would make me fret, and fretting would make me think of that mugger again. Its bad enough that it was dark, in a town I don't remember, and I was completely alone. I was basicly walking bait.

I have to hurry, Don't think about being robbed. Its a very small town, smaller than even the one next to it, no person is going to come this far to rob or kill anyone. Think about your new house, and your new job, new everything...

Rolling down the hill and over the bridge in the dark with a big suitcase and duffel bag, it finally began to sink in that I wasn't going living in Cement City anymore. I wouldn't see mom everyday, and I had very little money to keep me afloat until I could sell what I sow on the farm.

I stopped in the middle of the bridge, sitting ontop of my suitcase and looking out over the water. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet.

I had alittle over two thousand dollars. That could fly me back to Cement City and forget all about this dream. I could mail another letter saying that something came up and I couldn't help the farm.

But something was telling me to do this. Who would I amount to in the city? Who would I amount to in the country? City, zero. Country, one. Even if the one is dead. I rubbed the bandage on my cheek, and remember what the girl said to me before I had passed out.

_"You will be the one who will save the farm."_

I shoved my wallet back into my pocket and began walking again. Alittle faster this time, and not just because there make be buglars out here.

The farm wasn't that far beyond the bridge, and being that it was way to early to wake anyone up, I just lugged my junk into what I remembered was Dad's place and made myself comfty.

I was still too excited to fall asleep, and I was used to working late nights because of the shifts I normally had at the many fastfood joints I worked at. So I decided to unpack.

Someone had removed most of Dad's things and put them in a box near the front door. There wasn't much, a few journals, a stained and dirty mug, and a picture frame. I set my stuff down near the bed, and picked up the frame.

It was a picture of me and Dad, both riding on a disgruntled looking cow that I was sure was named Daylight. He had thick, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, I didn't remember he had a mustach! This was back when I was a toddler, my hair was messy and long under the weird little green hat I had. My dad gripped me by my sides and I held onto my huge round glasses, gazing confused into the camera while he smiled.

I touch the sides of my glasses, they were still in the same style, big, round, and hiding my eyes completely from everybody. I had to get a new pair because the attacker had broke my last, I wonder what happened to the glasses in the picture.

I rested the frame on top of the book shelf, rolled up my sleeves, and got to work.

_Author's_Note_

Ok, real quick note. I'm just going to say that I'm trying to keep this as close as too the actually game line as possible...

Not sure if I can marry someone in under a year though...


	4. Shaky Start

By the time I was done, it was close to five A.M. I sat down on my bed and gazed around.

My small bed was now covered with my thin, green quilt and the pillows I had brought, and I put the duffel bag and suitcase under the bed. And along with Takakura's little notebooks, I filled the bookshelf up to the brim with my books. My painting and Art supplies fit perfectly between the bedside table and Tv, I had shoved the clothes into the closet and made a mental list of what I would need. (Coat hangers, dishes, toilet paper, ect...)

I threw my old froggie plush I've had since forever ontop of the bed and mounted a picture on the wall the bed was on. Right before I left, I had taken a black-and-white picture of the apartment's living room window, overviewing the branches of the large dead oak tree. I didn't know what it meant, but it reminded me of what I left behind. I didn't want to forget that tree.

The last thing I remember was quickly changing into a big shirt, putting my hair in a pony tail, and turning out the lights before crawling into bed.

/******************* * *** * * *

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

I tossed in my bed, "_Just.. a few more minutes maaaaaannnnnn..._"

_**Knock Knock**_

I rolled right off the bed, kicking the alarm clock off as I fell down.

Stumbling to my feet, I opened the front door. I rubbed my eye and yawned, "_Wasup man?_"

"...Hello?"

My eyes snapped open. I realized I wasn't in my old apartment, and this person wasn't my mom, but a tall and tan man, he must have been Takakura. "Er, S-sorry! I'll be out in a sec!"

I shut the door, glasping it from the other side until I remembered where everthing was.

I ransacked my closet, pulling on a green T-shirt, demin overall shorts, and black converses on. Before I hurried out, I pulled on a mini brown backpack and a demin paperboy cap.

I stepped out, just finishing putting my hair up into twin, spikey ponytails, "Sorry you had to see that Mr. Takakura." I said, completely embarassed.

He chuckled, "Your a strange one, thats right."

I adjusted my glasses, "That just means I'm not sick."

He gave another laugh, "Alright then, are you ready to learn about your new farm?"

"Yep!"

It was seemingly simple, the buildings were old, but still useable. The barn is where cows and sheep and other big animals were to live. And connected to it was a tool shed, he said there was still tools in there. And I thanked him when he said I could use them. Of course there was other things to, at least, I'm pretty sure...

After that, he showed me the food storage. This is where I can sell stuff. And if I needed some other things for the farm, there was an order form. All I had to do was pick what I wanted, pay up, and wait for him to deliver it.

"Thats magical..."

"...I hope that means your excited."

Next was the chicken coop, which housed chickens.

I was about to go inside, but suddenly we both heard barking. We turned to see two dogs running towards us. Both were orangish brown, but one was long with flopply ears. The other was short with pointy ears.

They just looked at me, and I turned to him, "Mr. Takakura, is this a test?"

"Um, no. I think we have some stray dogs here." He said, "They seem to like you."

I turned back to the dogs and smiled widely.

"...Oh, all right. But I'm not too fond of dogs. So just one. Ok?"

I nodded and leaned down, "Ok, here's the deal. One of you guys as the honor of living with me, this includes home, food, and happiness. But who is up to ze challege, yeeezzz?"

Both dogs looked at me like I was crazy, just what I wanted. I held out my hand to each dog, the floppy-earred one sniffed, licked and wagged his tail. The pointed-eared one sniffed and jerked its head away.

"Yo, floppy ears! You win!" He leaped into my arms and tackled me, licking my face furiously, and making me laugh, "I'm going to call you... Sparks!"

"Nice name." He commented.

I smiled brightly at him, holding Sparks in my arms, "Thank you!"

"I'll find an owner for the other dog in the city later." He paused for a moment, "...I'll make a dog house for him later, too."

"Really? Your the _man _Takakura!"

Sparks barked, and followed us over to the house, sniffing around as pointed-eared dug at the ground near the coop.

"You've already seen your house..." He said, motioning to it, "Too bad you got here at a bad time, I could have shown you it myself. Oh well."

I cocked my head, "...But where do you live?"

"Oh... My house? My house is..." he turned around, "The building across from the food storage is where I live."

"Oohhhh." I nodded.

He faced me again, "Well. Thats about it for now. When you get the hang of things, you may want to add more buildings."

"More buildings? Like for cows and stuff?"

"Yeah... Oh, wait. Come here for a minute."

He led me back over, and inside the barn. It was warm, and smelled sweet on the inside. I could have fallen asleep, it was so comptable.

On the far side however, their was a small, black and white spotted cow. Nibbling away at the edge box infront of her.

"I brought you one female cow. That is her feedbox. I'd like you to give her a name."

I gasped loudly, then hugged him tightly, "Thank you thank you thank you...!"

"Ah! Calm down!" He strained, "Just name her...!"

I let go and held my hand out to her, she sniffed it and _actually _smiled, "My dad's cow was named Daylight, right?"

He straightened his shirt, "He had alot of cows, but yeah, his favorite was named Daylight."

I smiled, rubbing the top of my new cow's head, "Then I'm going to name my cow Daylight Two."

He paused, then chuckled, "You may not act anything like your father, but you'll do."

I blinked confused as he walked over and also petted her head, "Thats a good name. Our first cow, take good care of her now. By the way, its been about ten days after she has given birth. So you can milk her a couple of times a day."

"Can I ask what happened to Daylight?" I asked wearily.

He huffed lightly, "She got old, like your dad. And they both died the best way you can if you ask me, living out they're lives on this farm. This is actually her daughter, if you can believe it, so don't be sad now."

I sighed, "I'm not. Me and the cow are alike in some many ways, how can I be sad?"

Daylight Two mooed loudly, and I giggled.

We both walked out of the barn, and stood outside.

"I think that's about everything." He yawned, "Oh, almost forgot! You've got to think of a name for the farm, have any good ideas?"

I thought for a moment, "...Can it be anything?"

"Anything."

"...M-melody farm?" I looked down, scratching the side of my nose, "Is that good?"

"Thats great." He said, "All right, while we're at it, let me introduce you to the people who live here."

I gulped.

"I'm not really a peoples person, but you're still young. So you propably need some friends. Let's go..." He began to walk towards the exit of the farm.

I got a sudden shock of shyness, "Er..."

He turned back to me.

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"...I can think of a few reasons, but I'll leave it at that." I sped up to catch up with him as we left Melody Farm.

_Author's_Note_

Yeah, I'm a... _bearable _person.

keeping to the game line... keeping to the game line... *trips and falls*


	5. Come Meet the Valley

Takakura led me out of the farm, and made a right. He stopped infront of a large building, where a family of three waited for us. The two parents looked like they could have been twins, both with tan skin and rounded, black hair. But the younger boy looked different, with blond hair and wider, dark gray eyes.

"This is Tim and his wife Ruby. They run the Inner Inn. And their son Rock. How should I introduce you?"

"I'm Ash." I smiled weakly, waving, "And, umm, I guess I'm the new farmer!"

They smiled and bowed, except for Rock, who also waved, "It'll be cool having another rancher around here, it was getting pretty boring." He laughed.

Before we moved on, Takakura added, "Oh... And there's a girl named Nami staying on the second floor here."

"Can I met her?"

"She's propably still asleep Ash." Ruby said, "Maybe you'll be able to see her around."

"Oh, ok. No problem!" I gave a thumbs up.

Next was the first of three houses, and an elderly couple and a creepy looking doctor stood outside both, talking.

"This is Galen and his wife Nina. And Dr. Hardy, who works with them and another person up the road."

The older man nodded at me while Nina greeted, "Welcome to the valley, young one."

"Thank you, call me Ash."

"I hope I won't have to see to you so often." Dr. Hardy smiled, then looked at my bandaged and swollen cheek, "...Though I won't get my hopes up."

I laughed nervously, "Nice to meet you, maybe you can help me when the times come to take the stitches out of my wound?"

"Sure." The light reflected off his disk-headband as he nodded, he may look like a mad scientist, but he didn't act like one.

We stepped over to the last house, where a smartly dressed, red haired woman was waiting outside.

"Hello there." I said, wiping my forehead alittle.

"I over heard your name already, my name is Chris. " She smiled, "How do you do?"

I smiled back, "I do fine."

Takaruka motioned behind us to a man wearing a jogging suit and a little kid with a bandaid on his face, "And this is her husband Wally and their son Hugh."

They turned and waved before jogging off down the way we had just came. I turned back to Chris and pointed at my cheek, "Neato, Hugh and I are bandage buddies!"

She laughed at the remark and we parted ways.

He then brought me to a white, small building where a pretty blond haired girl and an older man stood side by side, "Griffin is the Blue Bar's bartender. And Muffy works here part time."

"Sweet! Nice to meet ya, I'm Ash!" I beamed.

Muffy giggled, "Nice to meet you too."

"Can I come for a drink sometime?"

"Of course, always looking for costumers." Griffin laughed, "You know, I used to work with your mother. Back when your dad was just setting up the farm with Takakura here."

"R-really?" I cocked my head, "They met in this town?"

He rubbed his chin, "Yes, in fact, I think I remember when you were born here too. Once you were able to walk, you toke to those hills behind the Inn like a fish to water! Always got lost there too, as a matter if fact."

"... The people know me better than I do..." I wheezed, "Now I'm gonna have to come back here for a drink, I would love to hear some stories about the town!"

"Anytime your free then Ash."

"Do you serve chocolate milk?"

"..." He looked at my funny, "I think we might have some.."

I smiled, not noticing the drool on the side of my face. Takakura pushed me away from the confused Griffin and laughing Muffy.

The next place was up a hill, and placed at the top was a villa of epic propations. My mouth dropped as we appoached the next family. It was an older woman in an expensive looking dress, and a just as old man in a green vest. But the girl looked younger then me, with light brown hair and eyes.

"Romana lives in the Villa with her granddaughter Lumina. And that's their butler Sebastian."

"...Are you guys royality..?" I asked, still in awe of the Villa.

Lumina stated, "Not at all. Whats your name?"

I told her and we shoke hands.

"I can't believe Bill's little girl is back to work on the farm." Romana said, "I hope you'll have as much fun as he did."

Something about her words made me happy, I knew I wouldn't let her down. How could I not have fun in a place like this?

After we said our goodbyes, we began the trek back down and across the the town.

I noticed the sound of someone strumming a guitar, and I looked to see someone behind a newly blooming tree. He had a large green hat, so I couldn't really see his face all that well, but I could tell he was wearing purple glasses and had brown hair.

Takakura must have noticed me stop, "Oh. That guy playing the guitar over there is named Gustafa. He's always playing that guitar of his."

"Hmm..." As we past him, I couldn't help but to look back for a second. I quickly found that I was losing speed, so I raced back up.

I started to hum.

_Oh crap..._, I covered my mouth, glaring at the ground.

"I didn't think you liked music too, Ash." he chuckled, "Then again, you did name the farm Melody. Maybe you can become _great _friends with Gustafa."

"Whats _thats _supposed to mean!"

"Nothing." He laughed again as we crossed the bridge.

We stopped infront of a fence surronding some fields and small buildings where three people were working in the crops. Takakura intorduce me to a large, red headed woman, a curly black haired guy, and a girl with long brown hair and petit stature, "Vesta also runs a farm here. Over there is Vesta's brother, Marlin. And thats Celia. Who helps with their work."

I jumped back, "Competition!"

Vesta laughed heartfully, "Nice reflexes, but we're all friends here! Come by anytime when you need some seeds, I'll give ya a good price."

I gave a very toothy grin, "Thanks!"

We waved goodbye to them and headed back to stand on the bridge, and Takakura pointed to the hills behind the Inner Inn, "There are people living over there, too. There are two brothers who make fireworks, an artist, a guy who does expertiments, the guy who plays guitar... Oh, and..."

He pointed down towards the waterfall, "There's a professor and his assitant living in the tent by the waterfall. They're doing some kind of excavation."

I smiled and stomped my feet loudly, "This place sounds great! "

"Well, I guess that's about it." He said, "I hope you'll make some good friends here."

"I promise I will!"

We walked back to the farm swiftly, and stood at the foot of the barn, "You must be tired out by all of this excitment. You can take it easy for awhile."

I shook my head, "No can do Takakura, I have to make sure Daylight Two has food and water!" I bolted for the barn door.

"If you have any questions, ask me anytime!" He called out.

I entered the barn and made my way to her with thoughts of glomping her, but she was asleep. I quickly filled both bins with some hay (I need to cut some more soon, there is only tiny bit right now) and then I filled her water trench.

I looked at her for a minute, and she snorted loudly, which made me snicker. I was about to leave out the pasteur door, but I noticed the door to the tool shed. I made my way through and decided to pick up some tools.

It was small and dim, but just as warm as the barn. Different tools for different things were in all different spots, and I went around picking them all up.

I shoved the small but heavy tools in my rucksack, and saw a small bundle tucked inside the watering can.

"Huh?" I sat down, plucked it out, and examined it. It was a pinned together piece of rough reddish cloth. The pin holding it together had a small piece of paper sticking to it.

It had my name on it.

I opened it, it was some brown gloves, with dark brown lining and holes on the top of the hands. Their was a small note with them.

_Dear Ash,_

_Even if you decide you don't want to be a farmer, these gloves will still be useful. I hope you'll use them well._

_- Dad_

I slid them on, they were alittle big, but nothing I couldn't handle. I smirked, "Thanks dad."

_Author's_Note_

MY GOD, HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO INTORDUCE MYSELF TO SOMEONE? *chunks computer out the window*


	6. Harvest Sprites

I walked out of the tool shed, pulling up my new gloves when I heard some whispering to my right.

"Hmm? I never seen this Harvest Sprite before."

I looked around the building and saw what appeared to be three very tiny boys, each wearing one color of red, yellow, and blue.

"Who is it? Who is it?" the tiniest blue one asked rapidly.

"But who could it be?" The red one followed, "We're the only harvest Sprites in this town!"

The large yellow one repeated the blue one, "Who is it? Who is it?"

The blue one replied, "I think you're right... But who is it?"

I leaned down and they looked alarmed, "Hey, don't worry. My name is Ash." I said softly, they looked like they could have been 3 years old, but acted much older.

"Ash?" Blue questioned, "I see! A Harvest Sprite named 'Ash'! Nice name."

Yellow said, "Oh. I see!"

Red stated, "I'm Nak, nice to meet you!"

"My name's Nik, nice to meet you" He said in a sing song voice.

"I'm Flak. Nice to meet you."

I smiled weakly, _Harvest Sprite? _

"WOAH!" Nak shouted, "You have some sharp chompers!" I gasped as he leaped untop of my chest and pushed me down.

"Sharp chompers! Sharp chompers!"

"And your so pale! Are you a vampire?"

Flak pushed against my foot, "But vampires don't have big feet."

"Sunlight! Sunlight!" Nik repeated, "Get her out of the sunlight!"

"Bigfoot can stay in the sunlight though!" Nak shoke a fist at him.

I rolled over to get him off me, "You guys are nuts!" I stood up, "Where are your parents? I have important _farm _stuff to do." This was a lie, after working with my cow, It was too late to do anything else, not that I had anything else at this point.

"Good job Nak, you made Bigfoot mad..." Nik whispered to him.

I narrowed my eyes at them, and was about to ask more questions when Sparks came rushing over, snapping and growling loudly.

"MONSTER! SCRAM!"

All three darted to the pastuer with Sparks close behind. I raced just behind the dog, trying to catch him.

I fell to the ground just in time to whisk Sparks into my arms and fall back. The Sprites disappeared into the trees, "I'm sorry guys!"

Sparks wiggled in my arms, wanting to go free and chase after them, but I wouldn't let go, "I've got to train you, don't I?"

He barked, leaping out of my arms and then rolling in the short grass.

I laughed at how pathetic he looked, before turning back to the tree the boys had leapt into to, "... Who were those guys?"

The afternoon began to dim into night, and as I petted the top of his head, I imagined what it was going to be like here on Melody Farm.

My stomach growled loudly, which caught his attention. He barked at me.

"Dinner for two? How romantic." I laughed, and we walked back to the house.

_Author's_Note_

Super short, oops. Sorry.


	7. Wheres Sparks?

_Dear Mom,_

_This places is like the peanutbutter to my jelly. I love it, and I've only been here a week!_

_I'm learning quickly, and I even have my first cow! I named her Daylight Two. And I got a dog too, who happened to show up on my first day here, his name is Sparks. He likes to chase things around, like his tail. He also likes chasing Daylight Two's tail, which she... doesn't like to much._

_Takakura is helping me out alot, I toke to it fast, but somethings I didn't know I had to do. Like fertilizering the field, it smells like low tide. But if Daylight two doesn't mind, then I won't complain. And now that it's spring, I'll start planting tomato plants. That way I won't be earning cash just off Daylight Two. _

_I bet if I save up, I'll even be able to buy chickens soon! Awesome, you know just how much I love the chicks, Ha ha!_

_Hope your doing well_

_-Ash_

_P.s._

_I renamed the place Melody Farm, does that sound too weird? I like it..._

I sealed the letter, stamped it, and ran outside just in time to catch Mr. Takakura before he left, "! Wait!"

He paused for me at the exit, "What's up Ash?"

I handed him the letter, "Can you please mail this letter for me while your in town? There's no mailbox around here as far as I know."

He looked at it, "No problem. See you later."

"See yaz!" I waved.

I turned around and entered the barn for the second time today, "Hey there Daylight Two! You wanna go outside?"

A loud moo erupted throughout the room, she had the loundest moo I've ever heard, and it made me smile every time I heard it, "Alrightie! Lucky for you, I've been promised a clear and warm week!"

She charged at me and rammed her head into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. She wasn't attacking me, this was just her way of showing her affection. I gasped for breath as she rubbed the top of her head in my bruised midsection, "I l-love you too..."

I pushed her outside into the pastuer so she can graze on her own, I made sure the field provided as much grass as possible. I stood leaning against the wall while she stomped the ground and nippled.

_**BARK!**_

Sparks ran up and tackled me, making me fall back into the fence and banging my head. He then processed to jump on my stomach while I tried to shake off my dizzyness.

"_K-killing me..." _I whined, "_My animals... trying to kill me..._"

He had a seedbag in his mouth, the tomato seeds. I regrained my ability to breath and petted his head, "Thanks, wanna help me?"

He bolted towards his doghouse, tail inbetween his legs.

"Coward! The only thing that'll hurt you is the weeds!" I made my way to the field closest to my house. The fact that I only had enough for three or four plants was enough reason to start small. If I did well in this, I would buy more seeds of different plants and continue in the bigger field.

I tilled the field, dug a few holes, and planted three bags full. I filled and used my watercan so they can start growing. I was surprised how heavy the tools were, but I was sure if I kept at it, I would get stronger.

I went to check on Sparks in his doghouse, but he wasn't in there. I shurgged, he's sure to turn up. I filled his food bowl with dog food and moved on.

I doubled back to the pastuer to milk Daylight Two for the second time today. He wasn't in the pasteur.

I went down to Vesta's farm to buy more fertilizer, he wasn't down there.

I went down to the Blue Bar for a small pick-me-up, he wasn't up there.

I explored the pathway near the farm, he wasn't there.

He wasn't at the houses, He wasn't at the digging site, he wasn't at the Villa, and by the time the sun was close to setting, I'd figure out he wasn't in the fields behind the Inner Inn.

"Sparks?" I squeaked, my glasses felling slightly off my nose. I was scared for him, he's just a puppy, "...I shouldn't have called him a coward!" I teared up, talking quite loudly to myself, "He ran away because I called him a coward!"

I suddenly heard a small bark at the entrance of my farm. I turned tail and ran back.

Searching around the place until another bark came from far down the pathway, I was wary of going back there, but I knew someone had to get the little guy. I ran down until I saw him near the river's edge, "Sparks!"

He looked back at me, and looked like he was going to charge for me until the dirt weakened from under him, and fell into the river with him in it.

I ducked into and out of the trees, diving into the river, "Hold on Sparks!"

The water was freezing, and I could hear his whines muffled by the waters that were powerful as they pulled me down. It was almost impossible to swim in this torrent the way it was, and to think how scary it must be for a puppy. I could barely see or breathe. I wasn't swimming, I was _falling_. Water just happened to be around me.

I reached my hands out wildly, and felt fur. I grabbed and flung him out of the river, but I couldn't tell which side he was on, I could only tell by his barking that he had made it. I wasn't so forunate.

I tried to grab onto something, anything that could atleast slow the river's pace. Nothing would sustain my weight long enough for a good amount of air. I was panicing.

"Help!" I screamed when my head finally hit the surface, "Somebody! Please help me!" Something collided with my head, the bridge?

I didn't know, but my only option to grab onto something was fading fast. I reached another arm out.

Miss.

"No!"

"Yes!" Someone grabbed my hand, "Hang on!"

I held on tight, water rushing over my face and plugging my nose. I couldn't breath, let alone see who was pulling me unto the bridge. When I was high enough to reach the ledge with my other hand, I pulled myself up and fell to my knees, holding myself up with my tired arms and gulping down air.

"T-thank you..." I panted, looking up, "I d-didn't know... how fast the river was..."

It was the guitar guy, Gustafa, "No problem. It was a good thing I was outside, or I wouldn't have heard you." He got down on my level, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I breathed deeply, "B-but wheres Sparks? Sparks!"

I stumbled to be my feet just as the little guy came running up, and I swiftly swept the little guy up in my arms, "You had me so scared Sparks..."

He whimpered, then licked my face, returning my smile from whince it came.

"Hey, your that new farmer gal, huh?"

I turned to face him again, "Y-yeah! Nice ta meet cha! I'm Ash."

"Cool, my name's Gustafa."

"Hey, whats going on?"

Sparks leapt out of my hands to greet these twins, both old, short and wearing only slightly different overalls.

"We heard screaming." One said, "Is anyone hurt?" The other asked.

I stood there, dripping and blinking while Gustafa answered, "No, Ash just fell in is all."

"I'm fine, really, thanks for asking." I smiled. I was beginning to really notice how different a small town was from a big city. People don't care in a city, and in a town, everyone cares. "What are your names?"

"Oh, thats right, your the new rancher here." The one with the flower on his front pocket said, "I'm Patrick. And this is my brother Kassey."

"Hey." Kassey raised his hand quickly.

"T-twins?" I stuttered.

"Yep." They said at the same time.

I paused, then gave a toothy grin, "Alrighty then!" I suddenly sneezed loudly.

"Your going to catch a summer cold if you don't change." Gustafa said, "You better head home soon."

I laughed nervously, rubbing my wet nose with an even wetter glove, "R-right!" I moved off the bridge, "And thanks for saving me! Why don't you meet me at the Blue Bar later and I'll treat ya!"

He laughed, "Alright, I guess. Sun down tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow!" I ran towards the farm, Sparks following me "See ya guys later!"

"Hey, wait!"

I turned around and caught my soggy hat quickly.

"Don't forget that."

"Oh, thanks."

_Author's_Note_

... Meep.


	8. Curious Dream

I sat on my bed, shivering under my covers while my dryer ran with my clothes inside. I was wearing my pajamas, watching the news and rubbing my bandaged cheek. Soon I would have to go to Dr. Hardy to take out the stitches. But I still had a solid week or two on it. Normally things like this heal quickly, I was just cut that deep I guess.

I was so thankful that the bandage didn't come off when I was in the river, I would hate to show something so gross looking. I slid my hand up the bottom of my shirt and then traced the outline of my other scar.

_Thats twice in not even a month that I've almost kicked the bucket, I need to be more careful. _

I sneezed once more and pulled my covers more tightly around me, "I deserve this..."

Something nudged its cold nose into my back, Sparks. He leapt into my lap and snuggled up, like a small hot water bottle, "... Ok, ok. It was worth it. I'm just glad your fine."

He yawned and rolled over, revealing his underbelly.

I laughed and continued watching the news. But my mind kept wandering to other things I had to do tomorrow.

1) Wake up earlier to water plants, six-ish. Spring is coming to the middle and those plants will need to be grown and picked by Summer before they wilt in the Fall.

2)Let Daylight Two out for the day. She loves to be out in the sun, and her milk is best when she's happy.

3) Need to figure out a way to earn alittle extra cash. If I'm going to aim for chickens, I'll need to prepare for chickens. I should propably check those journals or that notebook for some tips.

4) Talk to Vesta for some Crop Tips, I hope she doesn't mind if I bug her. But it could help me around the fields. And I would love to learn about growing some sweet veggies. I should also buy some more fertilizer, that pasteur needs some help growing.

5) Find a perfect spot to paint. I'm thinking the ocean and the waterfall. Great scenes that I would love to capture with my brushes.

6)Lastly, go to the bar. Have some fun and then come home.

I fell back on the floor, deciding it was a great place to sleep for the night. Sparks crawled through the blankets and stopped short of my neck, falling asleep instantly. I smiled lightly, and shut my eyes.

I fumbled for the remote, shut off the TV, and fell asleep.

/************************ ********* ** * * *

_Ash...?_

_Dude... its too early... let me sleep..._

_Ash._

_Man, hit the road..._

_WAKE UP!_

"Ahh!" my eyes snapped opened, and I was standing in the middle of my house. But it looked like the way it was before I set foot inside. Bare, with the box sitting by the front door with my dad's stuff.

It was dim, but the window filtered in a strange blue-ish green light, just barely giving me enough too see.

I shrunk alittle and lifted my hands close to my face, "W-who's there?"

_Ash, its me! _Something giggled, I couldn't for the life of my tell where it was coming from.

"Who's me?" I shivered, "And where's my stuff? Where's my dog?"

_Calm down, everything is fine. _The voice cooed, _This is a dream, and for now, its the only place I can talk to you..._

An image started to blur infront of me, and became clear enough for me too see it was the same girl from the alley, the girl with the long green braid. _I can't believe you made it, I'm so glad. Will you live up to the promise?_

I gawked at her, "...W-what? I'm sorry, I just zoned out there. You just morphing in and all..."

A smile speard across her smooth face, she didn't need to move her mouth when she talked. Her deep blue eyes were like daggers, but I wasn't frighten, after all, she saved me before right?

_Don't you remember? You goofball, what you promised? I suppose it was a long time ago, it would be hard to remember..._

Suddenly, the lights flashed and she was gone. The house was filled with warm smells, and it wasn't bare anymore. Little things around like pictures and books told me that a family lived here.

"What is going on?" I muttered, turning all the way around.

Two people were seated at the small table, a middle aged man with messy brown hair and a little toddler with glasses ovbiously too big for her face.

"D-dad...?"

"So Ash, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" The man asked, picking up the tiny kid and placing her on his leg.

The little girl fumbled with her fingers, "Errr... I dun know! Momma says I make... preddy pektures... Can I does dat?"

He laughed, "Thats a great idea! Couldn't think of a better one myself!"

I covered my mouth, That little girl is me!

A crash made them both look up, and curly haired, red headed woman, my mom, stood at the counter, "Sorry about that guys."

"Its ok Sam." He smiled.

The mini me grasped Dad's sleeve, "W-wait! Wait! I changed my answur! I changed my answur!"

"Hmm? Is that so?" He asked, looking back at her.

"I wanna be a farmur! I wanna be a farmur like you!" She started fumbling with her fingers again, counting off all the things she wanted, "I wanna cow, like Daylight! Ands I wan chickies! And Duckies! Can I huv a sheep? Plllleeeeeasssseee! I wanna sheepie too!"

"Alright, I'll help you become a farmer. But you got to promise thats what you want to be."

"Pro-miss? Pro-miss! I will Pro-miss dat right now!"

My eyes started to water, Why is she showing me this?

I couldn't take it anymore, I bolted towards them with my hand out, "Dad! Its me, Ash!

"Dad!" My arm fell through the back of his head, my eyes widen and the lights went out once again.

The green-blue light was back in the dim room, everything and everyone was gone except for me and the girl. I was on the floor, my arm still reaching out for a person who wasn't there.

"Dad...?"

_I'm glad you remember now, those three sprites were supposed to tell you about it but they didn't. Oh well, a 'Pro-miss' is a very powerful thing Ash. _The girl giggled again, helping me up, _and for the sake of the farm, I need you to keep this one._

I looked at her, "W-why me though? Er.. Sure, I did make a promise, but I've never even been on a farm. For long anyway, why didn't you get someone more experienced for the job? Someone better?"

_Because your already the best choice, not just for me, but for yourself aswell. You see, if I didn't save you that day, you would be dead, correct?_

I placed a hand on my side and nodded.

_Then consider this your new life that I gave you, and all you have to do is fulfill your dad's wish by saving the farm. Plus you'll be doing me a favor. You see, I'm not all... that well. And by helping your dad, you'll be doing me alittle favor as well._

I paused, then laugh nervously, "I don't need any more reason to save Melody Farm. I'll do my best."

She smiled, _'Atta girl, _and began to fade out again.

"Wait! Whats your name?"

_Just call me the Harvest Goddess!_

My eyes shot open and I was back. In my real house, under my covers, in my pajamas, still on the ground with Sparks. Sunshine was coming through the windows instead of the strange murky light, and I could hear birds chirping outside. What did I hear when I was dreaming...?

I sat up, holding my head as a small voice floated inside my head for a second.

_And just keep these meetings between you and me, unless you want people to think your completely crazy._

I blinked, "...O-ok..."

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Ash! Can you hear me? I think you've over slept!" I heard Takakura's familiar voice from behind the front door.

I turned to my alarm clock, almost _9_?

"Holy Shark! I'm comin'!"

_Author's_Note_

Like this ever happens... Oh well, had to add her and the sprites in.


	9. Fertilizer, Crop Tips, and the Blue Bar

"You almost drowned yesterday?"

"Well, sorta..."

I was tending to the seeds in my garden, watering and spreading what little fertilizer I had left. Not even a leaf yet, patience is key.

"Your abit clusmy, huh?" Takakura said, munching on an apple, "You'll need to keep your wits about you out here."

I patted the dirt, "I know, I'll try my hardest not to break my neck."

He gave a small laugh in response, "Just don't want to loose ya so early on in the game. The river will be pretty wild during the early spring, due to the melting snow, but later on in the summer it will calm down enough to swim in."

"You get snow down here too?"

"Yeah, but its no good for plants, and you'll animals will get sick if you take them out during winter." He pointed at me, "Just keep that in mind too, ok?"

I nodded, "And then after that..." I made a fist and smiled wickedly, "Snowball fights...!"

He rolled his eyes and toke another bite, "I always thought Bill had alittle bit of crazy in his genes..."

"Me too."

"Your not suppose to agree..."

"Oh, just to let you know, I'm going to be at the Blue Bar tonight. I'm treating the guy who saved me to a drink, the least I can do, right?"

He paused for a moment, "Who saved you?"

"Gustafa."

He smiled brightly and I glared at him, "IT MEANS NOTHING! I JUST MET THE GUY!"

"_Right_." He toke another bite from the apple, "The damsel in distress just happened to be saved by-"

"I'm NOT listening...~!" I covered my ears, "La la la la la~!"

"Very mature."

"Do you wanna come? The more the merrier right?"

He tossed the core aside, "When are you going to met him?"

I spread the last of the fertilizer on the third mound, "Sundown today."

"Sure, I'll meet you guys over there."

I stood up and dusted myself off, "Awesome! I'll see you there. I'm gonna go check up on Daylight Two now. See ya."

"You too." He headed back to his place.

I hopped the fence into the pastuer and glomped the cow on the side, "How's ya doing girl?"

_**Mooooooo!**_She sounded, turning back to face me while chewing on her cud.

"Brilliant!" I patted her back, "And you'll be ok while I'm gone? I'll be back in alittle bit with some more junk!"

She gave another loud moo before I quickly milked her, putting it in food storage to sell along with some things I picked around the valley. (I figured they could be worth something too...)

I checked the sun, it must have been past noon. I ran all the way to Vesta's so I wouldn't lose anymore time.

/******************** ******* *** * * *

"Potatoes are good in the winter and spring, but not in the summer and fall. Make sure to water them alot too."

"Gotcha." I wrote down what she said in a small notebook, "What about sweet potatoes?"

"Fall. ONLY fall, don't waste your money trying any other season, its useless and I've already tried." She shoke her hand, "You got that?"

I stood straight up and saluted, "Yes SUR!"

She laughed, "Ok then, and you'll need to know about carrots too."

"Yum, I agree." I scribbled down more notes as she explained how carrots like cold weather better than warm, "Sweet, I love cold weather too..."

"You remind me of a carrot Ash." She laughed heartfully.

"Does that make you jealous...?" I laughed with her.

A loud _thund_ came from the doorway and interrupted us, I turned around to see Vesta's brother, who had dropped a box fulled with potatoes at the front door.

"Er, s-sorry." He said quietly before leaning around to pick them up.

I walked over and started to pick them up aswell, "Let me help. Its Marlin, right?"

"Yeah." He said, dropping the last of the crops into the box while I held it up, "And your Ash?"

"Yep!" I smiled, handing him the box, "And my farm is going to be ten times better then yours!" I giggled.

"Don't count on that!" Vesta shouted, catching on to my joke.

Marlin toke the box and set it on the counter, "Thanks. You needed the ten bags of fertilizer, right?"

I nodded, "I might need to make a few trips from here to the farm, but I'll need it."

He walked back out the door, "I'll go get them for you then."

"Sweet, thank you!"

I turned back to Vesta, who was looking at me weird, "...Did I say the secret word?"

"You now, I've been trying to marry off those two for awhile now. If you could step up and take Marlin off my hands..."

I blinked once, twice, "...I've been here how long and people are trying to marry me off...?"

"No, I'm marrying Marlin off."

I shoke my hands and laughed, "Sorry, I'm think I'm going to stay single for awhile Vesta! I mean, whats a guy gonna see in me anyway, right?"

She huffed, "Don't say that, I'm sure Marlin would love to marry you in time."

"I'M NOT MARRYING MARLIN!" I pushed on, only making her laugh even harder.

I let my head fall, _First its Takakura, and now its Vesta, I'm going on strike..._

"Here's your first load Ash." I turned around just in time for Marlin to dump two huge, heavy bags of fertilizer in my hands.

I struggled under the weight, "...T-thank... you..."

"Hey Marlin, do me a favor and help her carry some of those bags to her place. I don't think she can handle it..." Vesta snickered.

"H-harsh..." I wheezed, gripping the bags tighter, "Just plain... _harsh_."

After almost an hour of lugging each bag back to Melody farm, me carrying two at a time while he carried three, We walked backed to her farm.

I wiped my forehead with my glove and handed her the money I owed, "Thanks for the good price, I would have been in a state if I had to go to Mineral town back and forth, ya know?"

She counted it, "No problem, can't let the newbie die of exhaustion!"

"Ah ha, ah haaaa." I egged on, "I'll show you newbie after my crops come in!"

"Three tomatoes plants, your lucky thats plural." She laughed, shoving the money in her pocket.

I laughed and waved, "I'll see you guys later. And thanks again Marlin, couldn't have done it without cha!"

He smiled, "Goodbye."

/************************** ******* ** * *

"Come on Sparks! Fetch!" I chunked the stick out of the pasteur, near the trees.

He looked at the direction, then sat down and yawned.

I narrowed my eyes, "Do you know what fetch means?"

He barked, then bolted for the stick.

"Yes! Thats what I'm talkin' about!" I pumped my fist in the air, then leveled with him on the ground.

I toke something out of his mouth, but it wasn't the stick, it was a mushroom.

"Huh?" I fumbled with it, looking at the dizzy dog, "... In a way, its better than a stick, right?"

Sparks barked again and panted, while I tossed it in my rucksack. Daylight Two wandered over to us and nudged my side, she normally does this when she wants to go back inside.

"Alrightie girl." I led her back in the barn and gave her alittle bit more fodder for the rest of the night. She mooed and I swear, she smiled at me.

I sat back against the wall and looked out the door, it was sunset. I must have lost track of the time. Spreading that fertilizer toke up a good three hours, watering not so much, and playing with Daylight Two and Sparks toke up the rest.

I quickly went back to my house to wash up before I went over to Blue Bar.

/************************ ********* * * *

"Hey there Ash." Griffin greeted me as I walked through the door.

I sat down at the bar and smiled, "I guess I'm the first huh? I meeting a few of my friends here, err... Well, I guess I can call him a friend now..." I pondered, rubbing my chin.

"Everyone is a friend to everyone under this roof." He said, cleaning off a glass, "Just kick back and relax, what will you have?"

"I'm going to wait until they show up first." I replied, cleaning my own glasses.

"Speaking of showing up..."

I turned to see Takakura and Gustafa coming in at the same time, along with Kassey and Patrick.

"Oi! 'Ello mates!"

Takakura sat to my left, Gustafa to my right, and Kassey and Patrick toke the seats next to him.

"What do you guys want? First round is one me." I gave a toothy grin.

"Its pretty awesome for you to treat us." Gustafa rubbed the brim of his hat, "Thanks."

"No prob."

Griffin served us the drinks very quickly and sat back on his side of the counter with Muffy, "Drink up."

I sniffed my Fall Colours drink, I never really had an alcholic drink before without spitting it back up. I toke a small sip and instantly loved it. It didn't taste like alchol, it really tasted like autumn!

"B-brilliancy!" I gasped.

"Thats Griffin for ya." Takakura chuckled, "You'll never forget your first drink from him."

"Dude... Thats magical." I said, taking another sip while handing him the money for the drinks. This would be the last thing I pay for something other then my farm for awhile. For a few minutes I simply gazed around the bar, listening to the small conversations and letting curiousity overcome my senses.

"So, how is the farm coming along?" Muffy asked, leaning over the bar, "You used to the area yet?"

I turned back and nodded, "Its great, I never got this much excersize in the city. Plus I've already got so many ideas for some great stories already, I'm going to do some writing tonight."

"This place is great for inspritation." Gustafa agreed, "I didn't know you were a writer."

"Its sorta like a part-time thing now." I tapped the side of my glasses, "But in a valley like this, its hard not to like your imaganation flow! Brilliancy!"

"Brilliancy is right."

I laughed in respounce.

"I'm sorry, but I got to know what happened."

"Huh?" I faced Muffy again, "What happened?"

"To... your cheek." She rested her head in her hands, "It a big bandage, and you've been wearing it ever since you got here. Was it painful?"

I paused and Griffin said, "Curiousity killed the cat."

"Satifastion brought it back," I smiled, "Its ok, You guys might as well know. You see, right before I got a letter from Takakura about the farm, I was... er, I was mugged."

I toke another sip, this time hiding under the brim of my hat, "He busted my cheek open like a can of tuna, and stabbed me in the side as well. It was scary, but I'm here right now arn't I?"

The dead silence made me uncomptable, "Errr... yeah, the cat's still dead..."

"Thats dreadful!" She cried, "How did you get out of it?"

"I was found shortly afterwards. Seriously though, its nothing." I rested my hand on hers quickly, "I'm fine, and I'm going to bring that farm back to life. Scars or no scars." I smiled and brought my hand back.

"Still, things like that never happened here. So don't worry about it." Gustafa reassured.

"I won't. I got more important things to think about." I laughed, spilling my drink at the same time, "Ah!"

_Author's_Note_

... I'm thinking of changing my PenName... I wanted to tell my readers that before hand...


	10. Shrooms and Fins

"Chickens...~!... Ooh, oh, Chickens... ~! I'm gonna buy you Sooooooon~~!" I cheerful sang out near the springs, picking up some mushrooms in the area to sell. (A little hint Takakura told me so I could make just a smidge more when selling.)

I sat with my legs tucked under while dusting the dirt off the heads of the mushrooms and loading them up in the front pocket of my rucksack. I wanted to hurry back so I could put them in the storage unit before noon, and then get back to the barn to continue my chores.

I held the bag in my hands while I walked down the path, whistling to the tune I was just singing to. Spring was in its high point, and the woods and fields had planty to offer. I had to jump on it if I was going to afford more live stock.

At the end of the path I stumbled over one of the boards used to mark the path, and fell, sending the mushrooms everywhere.

"Craptastic." I muttered, picking myself up.

"You ok?"

I looked up to see Galen, walking towards me, "Oh, yeah. Just alittle stumble." I sat up and started to pick up the fungus.

"Thats alot of mushrooms..." He used his cane to roll a few close to me, "It seems the farm really has fallen on hard times, if the owner has to live off the land as well."

"Well, actually, I'm just saving up to buy something. And these mushrooms just happen to sell for a nice price too." I shoved the last of the shrooms in my rucksack, "Its a good catch if you ask me."

"Catch? Hardly..." He poked my rucksack with his cane, "A real catch involves fish, missy. Fish is a real catch."

"Fish? Like with a rod? I can't get one of those yet. I'm trying to get chickens so I can make alittle more money."

"Fish would help." Galen shut his eyes, "I remember Bill using a rod alot, but the old thing broke a long time ago. He never got another one, he didn't need one."

"Well, fishing is kinda fun." I said, "I learned how to fish in aquatic science back in 11th grade. It was brilliancy!"

"Hmmm..." He narrowed his eyes and gave me a hard look, "I wonder..."

"...W-wonder what?"

"I have an old rod, but its still works just fine. And I don't like to see a farm go to such a state that only one girl is left to maintain it." (I couldn't tell if this was sexist or not, but he had a point.)

"Maybe you can take it off my hands..."

"S-sure!" I swung my bag over my shoulders, "I mean... If you really want to." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Its just taking up space anyway." He scratched the side of his nose, "You'll be doing me a favor."

I smiled brightly, "Then I would be glad to help."

/***************** ****************** *** ** * *

By the end of the day, I was happily exhausted.

I had practiced getting used to the feel of a rod again, after I had finished my chores. It was breathe taking being able to catch 3 fish on my first day. Galen was right, fish are a real catch! I put them all, along with the milk and mushrooms, into the food storage. Sooner or later, I would be able to sell some tomatoes too, and then eggs!

I hummed along with the crickets as I folded my laundry and dryed off from a quick shower, tomorrow held nothing but good feelings. I couldn't wait to collect my pay and put it towards the chicken fund.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Ash? I know its late and all, but I just got back, and there was a letter waiting for you at the post office." It was Takakura's voice.

"Oh, one second!" I changed into my oversized, green pajamas and opened the door, the brown towel still hanging off my head like it was thrown on, "A letter, you say?"

"Yeah, propably from your mom. I wanted to give it to ya before it got too late."

"Thanks Takakura, I've been waiting for this. Have a good night."

"You too."

I shut the door and leaned against it, tearing open the letter and reading.

_Dear Ash,_

_I'm glad your having so much fun on the farm, I guess it was a good choice after all. It is still very cold here, like usual._

_Bad news though, they are cutting down the tree outside the apartment. Your lucky you got the picture in time, it might be worth something one day of you keep it safe. Worth something here in Cement City anyway._

_Chickens huh? I guess thats good, the chickens your dad had always attacked me. _

_Stay safe_

_- Mom_

_P.S._

_Say hi to Griffin for me._

I rubbed the towel and smiled, "I'm so bombarding you with questions now."

Glancing over at Sparks, I saw that he had made a nest in the clean towels, "Thanks man, really helpful."

_Author's_Note_

AGGHHH! THERES NO CONFLICT AS OF YET!

Also, my computer that I am currently using as just suffered a severe virius. In which case I could have lost all of my chapters that I have been working on and my internet connection, which would have halted my updates for a very long time.

THANKFULLY, my dad saved all my files, my connection, and over all, my computer. Thanks to him, I can continue. *falls to the floor, teary eyed* OH LAWDS, THANK YA! THANK YA SO FRAKKIN' MUCHA!


End file.
